Just in case
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: At the end of 4x01, Myka visits HG to do something she's wanted to do for a long time.


Missing scene that I think should have happened near the end of 4x01. I don't own W13 or anything.

* * *

She had just sat down on the bed in the guest room of the B&B when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She opened it to find Myka Bering leaning casually against the frame, twitching hands belying her nervousness.

"Helena." Myka breathed. She put out a hand and gently touched the other woman's face. In all the events of the day, she and H.G. had barely stopped to process the fact that the author was reunited with her body, no longer trapped in the Janus coin and only able to interact with the rest of them as a hologram.

Helena moved aside to let Myka in, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as Myka turned to face her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Myka didn't answer her verbally, just stepped into her personal space, hardly giving Helena the time to grasp what was happening before the taller woman's lips were on hers. Helena closed her eyes as they connected, surprised but not displeased at this turn of events. Myka's lips parted, her tongue ran over Helena's and slipped inside her mouth as she eagerly complied. All too soon she felt the pressure cease, and Myka stepped back a pace.

Helena opened her eyes and found Myka staring at her, her eyes seeming darker than usual. The author didn't speak, still trying to figure out what was happening. She had wanted Myka for years, of course, from the moment they'd met if she was honest with herself. But she had not dared to hope that the beautiful agent had reciprocated her feelings.

"I couldn't bear it one minute longer." Myka broke the silence. Helena simply continued to stare at her. "Also, well…just in case."

Helena finally found her voice. "In case they put me back in the coin?" she asked softly. Myka nodded.

"I know Artie said he's going to plead your case, odd as that sounds, but still…I couldn't stand it, realizing why I cared so much that you had betrayed us all. And then, getting to see you, but being unable to touch you? I couldn't stand it."

"They are coming to fetch me in the morning." Helena reminded her. "Will it truly be easier or harder to stand it, as you say, now that we know that we both want more?" she asked sadly.

"It cannot be harder." Myka asserted. "At least we…have tonight." She blushed slightly at the implication.

"Myka Bering, did you come here to seduce me?" Helena asked, feigning shock.

"I came here to be sure." She said, cupping Helena's cheek and threading her fingers through her hair.

"Sure?" Helena choked out, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord.

"Sure that I wasn't imagining this. That you felt the way I did. I know that you have…slept with women, but that didn't mean you wanted me."

Helena let out a throaty laugh. "I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Myka. As I came to know you, I came to want more from you. I knew even our friendship would pain you upon discovering my plot, and I could not hurt you more by asking for more than that. I wish I had chosen you over my anger, perhaps I could have managed to halt myself before that moment in Yellowstone. I cannot regret those actions more, Myka, not entirely because of their effects on you, but especially because of that."

Myka nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss the author's lips. "I know, Helena, I know. I know you will never stop regretting them, but please know that I forgive you. I didn't come here to talk about the past, or even the future. I came for tonight. Even if that is all we can ever have." She kissed Helena again, more forcefully this time.

Helena felt a wave of calm pass over her with the words of forgiveness. Myka may not have come to talk about the past, but knowing that she was forgiven made the author less hesitant in moving forward tonight. She let her hands travel to Myka's waist, pulling the taller woman towards her until their hips met. One of Myka's hands tangled itself in her hair; the other somehow made its way under her shirt, at the small of her back, drawing her away from the door. She let herself be led towards the bed willingly, working her own hands under Myka's shirt and pushing it up until they had to separate so she could remove it. Myka immediately removed hers too, and they reconnected, each now fumbling with the other's pants. Myka slid down her partner's body to help her out of hers, but on the way back up pulled back slightly. Helena didn't notice the change in mood, and pulled her close, ghosting kisses along her collarbone.

"Helena." Myka breathed out.

"Mm?" Helena replied, sliding a bra strap off her shoulder.

"You know I…I've never…well I have kissed another woman, but I've never…more than that." She backed up, needing to see Helena's face.

Helena breathed out raggedly. "Do you wish to stop, Myka? Or are you merely letting me know this before we proceed?"

"No, no, I don't want to stop, I just…I guess I'm nervous. I need you to be patient with me?"

Helena resumed her kissing. "I had guessed as much, Myka my dear. Do not be nervous, and if at any time you feel uncomfortable, we will stop."

"Don't stop…" Myka murmured as Helena's deft fingers slid to her back and unhooked her bra. Tentatively she returned the favor, letting the bra fall to the ground and cautiously replacing the material with curious fingers. Helena was still kissing her skin, seemingly trying to cover every inch of it with her lips. She bypassed most of her breasts, though, and slid down to remove Myka's pants and underwear, all the while kissing her stomach, which was quivering under her touch.

The author stood up, capturing Myka's lips in her own and steering them back towards the bed. She gently pressed Myka onto her back, climbing on top and allowing their naked bodies to connect from lips to toes. Myka moaned into her mouth, her body pressing up trying to get even closer, and she smiled into the kiss. She moved lower again, allowing herself now to take a nipple into her mouth, her hand wandering to the other, teasing Myka's flesh. Her other hand slid between their bodies, causing another moan as she reached her destination. Myka's curly hair was damp with arousal, and Helena's fingers slid through it, finding her swollen clit with ease, despite the fact it had been over a hundred years since she had last had sex. She circled it a few times, then slid two fingers deep inside the younger woman, not wanting her to come before she did that. She loved the feeling of muscles contracting around her fingers, sliding in and out as Myka grasped frantically at her body, one hand gripping the sheets tightly. She slid her thumb up and had barely grazed her clit again as she felt Myka come, her body shaking and "Helena" passing her lips. Gently she slid her fingers out and slid up and slightly to the side, kissing the other woman as she did so. Myka lay spent, her eyes closed, but she kissed back in a way that was now more loving than needy. Helena traced lazy patterns on her stomach until she opened her eyes with a smile.

"You are so beautiful." Helena breathed.

"That was amazing, Helena." She returned. "And now…I want to see you come undone."

She pushed Helena onto her back, sliding her body on top. Helena could still feel the wetness as she slid a leg between hers, knowing the younger woman was feeling her own wetness too. Myka might have been nervous about having sex with a woman, and probably especially about her ability to give Helena pleasure, but she need not have worried. Cautiously she slid her hand down Helena's body, touching another woman intimately for the first time. Her fingers slipped through the warmth, pausing when Helena cried out, exploring what her fingers did to the other woman. She paused only momentarily at Helena's entrance before sliding first one finger in, then adding a second. As she gently moved her fingers in and out, feeling Helena move with her, she kissed her neck, feeling her pulse racing. She picked up the pace, watching the normally composed woman beneath her writhe and moan. Helena slid her fingers through Myka's hair, desperately grabbing at her body as her orgasm approached. Myka knew how orgasms felt to her, but it was a totally different experience to feel Helena's body clench around her fingers, her hips pressing ever upwards, watching her face as she came down from her high, still clutching at Myka's body as if her life depended on it.


End file.
